galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
What Am I Feeling
|Image= |Band= Madalena (Mallory Jansen) |Genre= |Album= Galavant Season 2 (Original Television Soundtrack) |Length= 2:14 |Writer= Alan Menken and Glenn Slater |Last song= Madalena: "Let's Agree to Disagree" |Next song= Madalena: "My Dragon Pal and Me Reprise" }} " " is a song sung by Madalena in Bewitched, Bothered and Belittled. Lyrics Madalena: What am I feeling? Is it a feeling? Could I be feeling somehow? All of this time I never truly had one Why would I be starting now? If it's a feeling Truly a feeling Why is it hurting me so? Could it be my first one is a bad one? How am I supposed to know? Is it meant to make your insides ache? Meant to make your chest go tight? Meant to make you sweat and shake? How could anything like that be right? If I am feeling Some stupid feeling Why can't it just go away? Why did all of these feelings have to start? Tearing at my armor-plated heart What if, God forbid, they're here to stay? How can I unfeel the way I feel today? What is this feeling? Is it a feeling? NOTE: While Madalena is singing this song, several things are happening in the background. As she begins the second verse, Gareth can be seen at the door of her room, his jaw tightening in anger when he sees her tears. As she continues singing, we see another flashback of the two sister queens laughing at her and of her, as a young girl reacting to the laughter, looking crestfallen. In response to what he's hearing, Gareth storms away. When Madalena sings about feelings that make your insides ache, we see Richard, smiling at Roberta as she rides behind him. We then see Roberta attempt to smile back, but her smile fades as Richard refocuses on riding, signalling that Roberta does have feelings for Richard, but he is oblivious to that. When Madalena sings about feelings that make your chest go tight, we see Vincenzo and Gwynne, holding hands and exchanging a kiss as they leave Hortensia to begin their independent lives. When Madalena sings about feelings that make you sweat and shake, we see Sid sweating and leaning over to vomit as a result of getting slightly drunk with Gareth earlier. While Madalena sings the last verse, we see first Isabella wearing the bewitched crown (which has momentarily been turned off), holding the Galavant doll, and calling out to him. Then the scene cuts to Galavant, holding the jewel of Valencia and calling out to Isabella. Isabella is then shown again, at which point Wormwood reaches over and turns the crown back on, once again bewitching her. Before the final two lines of the song, we see Gareth enter the room with a box, and he and Madalena have the following verbal exchange: Madalena: What's this? Gareth: It's a present. I got you the same exact earrings those queens had. (*''as Madalena opens the box, she sees the two sets of earrings with the ears still attached. She takes in a sharp breath of shock and delight''. Gareth looks surprised and crestfallen, then speaks again.*) Oh! I forgot to take the ears off! (*he reaches for the box*) '''Madalena': (*not giving him the box*): ''No! I like them this way. Gareth: (*''shrugs in acceptance and relief'') Madalena: (*hesitantly, as if unsure what to say and what to do in response to the gift*) Thank you! (*''she impulsively kisses his cheek'') Gareth: (*'steps back in embarrassment and uncertainty, holding the cheek she kissed) You're welcome. As Madalena sings the last two lines of the song, she is recognizing that her previous feelings of hurt and shame have been replaced by a new feeling: affection and appreciation for Gareth because of this act of kindness. References https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B019GAXNSK?ie=UTF8&ref_=cm_sw_su_dp Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Madalena Category:Songs used in Bewitched, Bothered and Belittled